


perfect in all the ways that count

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles hates it when the monster of the week falls on date night, even if they’re an easy enough challenge.





	perfect in all the ways that count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neglectedtuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedtuesday/gifts).



He didn’t have a set plan. They were going to see a play, then have dinner at their favorite restaurant, maybe take a walk after. The way they do every month or so. It’s a copy of their first date, so many months ago, when Stiles was still shy about holding Deucalion’s hand.

 

He’s clutching it firmly now as they run, leading the pack, clan, group? whatever of pixies right into the trap Chris and Peter prepared.

 

Stiles hates it when the monster of the week falls on date night, even if they’re an easy enough challenge.

 

They’re a little worse for wear after: Stiles’ nice dress pants streaked with dirt and the sleeves of Deucalion’s shirt punctured in places the pixies got their claws in him. But more importantly, they’ve missed the play and their reservation at the Italian place they both love as well.

 

“We can go tomorrow, love,” Deucalion offers when he sees Stiles’ expression after checking the time, “The play is on for another week and I can get us a table at Mario’s easy enough.”

 

Stiles smiles, a little helplessly and a lot fond, in the face of Deucalion’s eagerness to please him. He cups Deucalion’s face in his hands and kisses him softly, relishes in how familiar it’s become, how right Deucalion’s arms feel wrapped around his waist.

 

“I know we can have a do over tomorrow, but I was kind of counting on today. I wanted the mood to be right,” Stiles says.

 

“Right for what, darling?” Deucalion asks, even as he peppers kisses to along Stiles’ jawline.

 

Stiles nudges at Deucalion until the man is looking at him properly, the expression on Deucalion’s face trusting and openly adoring and Stiles can’t help, but kiss him chastely once more. 

 

“To tell you I’m in love with you,” Stiles confesses, finally. Even if it’s not exactly how he meant the night to go, the words are still true.

 

As true as the way Deucalion kisses him right after, reverent and sure.

 

“I’m in love with you, too.”


End file.
